Academy Blooms
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: MxM, Darius x Kayn This is a story I wrote for a friend. It contains NSFW material under the cut. Please be warned as the NSFW material contains partial non con. If you are troubled by anything above, then please do not continue reading under the cut. Enjoy !


The main door to the gym creaked open. It was after school hours, cheers coming from within the gym hall. There were loud squeaks of shoes across the lacquer polished wood flooring. Quietly a young man sneaked towards the large doors, other side where people loudly roared happily before a buzzer sounded. Slowly the door opened silently after a click of the bar unlocking. One foot creeped in, drawing no attention to the male who obviously didn't belong.

Kayn was quiet, dressed in a black jacket, black skin tight jeans, and a deep grey side bag. The long black hair he had blended in with his dark outfit. The only indication of difference between hair and clothing was the long blue bang hanging over the right side of his face. His blue and red eyes observed the area.

Sixteen players stood on and next to the basketball court dressed in either red and black, or grey and blue. Two coaches stood on either sideline, groups of cheerleaders waving pompoms around. Crowds of people cluttered seating stands reaching up each wall. Kayn's eyes observed each person, quickly scanning about.

People in the stands… The cheerleaders… Players… Female, male, female, male, male, male… Kayn had come searching for someone. But he couldn't seem to find them…

Darius dribbled the basketball down the court length, brutishly defending the ball with his arm hooked out. Although the other team persisted to stop him, Darius was well known for being unstoppable once he started moving. Reaching the inner circle of the enemy's hoop, he leaped up. Shoving a few people out of the way who were trying to stop him, the ball was slam dunked through the ring. Half the audience broke into an intense celebration, other half applauding at the impressive display. A whistle blew, buzzer sounded, and the score was increased. The scoreboard read 72 to 66 with only three minutes left on the clock in the final round.

The gothic looking boy walked up to the side of a stand, watching in awe of Darius' powerful actions. He watched him carefully, unable to stop himself from staring. This guy had bullied him so many times before. But instead of keeping his distance, he couldn't help coming back. A finger reached up and touched the black bruising around his left eye. Darius' fist left the mark on him, although Kayn couldn't stay away. He couldn't only stay in a trance, watching the Noxus Academy student jogging back with his team as a multitude of them whacked his back encouragingly.

Kayn had been going to an academy nearby, however once he had met Darius, he was suddenly compelled to seek him out. It wasn't long before Darius was actually transferred to the same academy as him. Although he still played basketball for his same team. Darius was a year above Kayn.

The male who stood in awe watched the Noxian stride along the court. He watched his legs carry him, powerful arms, solid build, attractive face, curl of his hair bouncing with each step… He was incredibly popular. Kayn, on the other hand, was not at all. He was picked on regularly, bullied relentlessly by Darius and his peers, and those similar. 'Pretty boy' he was called because of his blue hairs. 'Just a woman wannabe' his long hair in a braid sparked insults. But Kayn was by no means a weakling. He was well versed in martial arts. Despite his ongoing education, his off time was spent taking lessons from a man named Zed. Those lessons often left him with severe injuries for the week at the academy, leaving him to be further laughed at by Darius.

He was athletic and fit. But Darius was much larger. The Noxian was larger, bulkier, and obviously worked out regularly. However it wasn't at all for show, despite the attention it got him. To Darius, it was about peak performance, being unstoppable, and never letting anyone best him.

Through Kayn's thoughts and absentmindedness, he didn't catch when two green orbs locked in on him. Darius looked somewhat confusingly at the dark haired male. "What are you doing here…?" He mumbled under his breath before honing his gaze angrily. "I'll teach you to intrude on my turf. The gym is mine…" With that, someone down court called out for the team member to pass the ball down. With a wry smirk, the ball was hurled at an intense velocity. However, not to the one who requested it. Just above Kayn's head, the orange ball slammed into the wall with a frightening bang. It bounced, clipping the male's shoulder before cleverly reaching the hands of the one who asked for the ball in the first place.

The ninja in training's shoulder erupted in pain. An injury from training left him vulnerable. Instead of drawing attention, he simply expelled all oxygen from his body and fell to the floor hidden by the stand. Darius let out a laugh, watching the shock on his face followed by him ducking to the ground, or so he thought.

The game continued, both teams tussling for the ball and having it go back and forth. With Noxus ahead and no further points scored, the final horn sounded for the game to be over. All members of the team grouped up and celebrated, joining in on the audience chanting "Noxus! Noxus! Noxus!" A minute passed by when everyone began to disperse. Both teams headed off to their respective locker rooms.

Passing across the gym from Kayn, Darius looked over to see him sat with his knees against his chest. His arm gripped the arm hit with the ball as a tear rolled down his cheek. With a smile, he joined his team and headed out to get changed. The black clothed boy grit his teeth. Zed had broken and dislocated his shoulder just days before. Normally ball hit would hurt and subside quickly, but like salt on a wound he was flooded with uncontrollable agony. "I-… I'll make you pay. Y-You'll pay you fucking asshole."

Gym now clear of all people, Kayn was left completely alone. Both teams were in their changing rooms, some already leaving. The junior stood, storming towards the door and into the corridor. Down the hall was the entrance he sought. A few students exited, ignoring the smaller peer. He then took his chance to sneak in.

* * *

NSFW Content under read more

* * *

Darius slipped a white dress shirt on unbuttoned, placing the last of his shower items back into a sports bag. "Good shit big D!" A teammate walked up behind the notorious dunk master and slapped his back. "I heard some of the cheerleaders talkin' about your performances recently. Seems like you've got yourself some more than just adoring fans. If you're headed to your brother's party tonight, you are SO going to get laid at least one of the girls! Hahaha! You player~! Plus you're always so pent up and grumpy! Let loose and have a good time with someone for once!"

Darius simply smiled awkwardly and turned around. "You did great too, but I'm way more interested in action than I am in some stupid party. I'll be there the day after having to clean up his mess as usual. Not to mention some dumb writing project that's due tomorrow."

"Come on man! Don't be a pussy! There's beer, chicks, music, it'll be sick! You gotta come! You don't really have a choice you know!"

"Yeah… I'll think about it."

"Alright. See you tonight then man! We gotta celebrate properly!" With that, the second last player exited the locker rooms, leaving Darius almost completely alone.

Behind a wall strolled Kayn, seeing the back of Darius who was placing the last of his sports clothes into his bag. A thud echoed through the empty room as the junior's bag landed on the ground. Darius slowly turned around, seeing the younger man standing there with his fists up. It took a moment to register before the Noxian burst out into laughter. Leaning over his dress shirt hung open. Kayn could see the other's chest and stomach heaving in and out as the hearty belly laugh mocked him relentlessly. Back up his back stretched, leaning back and holding his forehead in further mockery. Settling down finally, Darius shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding! Right?! Do you even have any idea what you're doing right now?"

Instead of faltering, Kayn stood his ground. He even took a step forward with readied fists. "You're a fucking idiot! Hahaha! I mean sure, if you really want to get beaten up again, let's go. I had no idea you were such a glutton for punishment." A devilish smile lit up his face, opting to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Although not ideal fighting gear, as it gripped his arms tightly also restricting movement, having the shirt open allowed easier movement.

The shorter male suddenly launched a punch that connected with the other's solid chest. Kayn grunted angrily, but the sudden stop sent force up to his shoulder. He winced and closed his blue eye, gasping in pain. Darius' counter was a prompt fist in the gut. Winded, Kayn collapsed to the floor. One arm gripped his shoulder, the other holding his stomach. "What's your problem?" Darius taunted, picking the male up by the collar and tossing him against the wall.

Through shallow breaths, Kayn winced and pulled his coat off. Desperate for more air, he undid one of the top buttons on his pearly white shirt. "Y-you…" He panted. "You're my problem! You're my entire problem! I-I can't…"

"Fucking idiot. If that's how it is, then I'll make myself a real problem!" Grabbing the other's right arm, he pulled it back and tossed him at the bench. And walking over to him. "You're a real piece of work. Getting beaten up all week, then turning up after the weekend with more injuries! You're a fuckin' sadist aren't you!" Darius only shook his head and strolled over. Gently pulling his shirt off, he rolled it up and placed it on his bag.

Meanwhile, Kayn coughed at the ground with both arms on the bench. Finally he could breathe, chest still aching. Darius then picked him up, turning him around so he was sitting on the ground. Fiddling with his waist, the button and zip promptly showed his large bulge contained within some black underwear. "Might as well make use of you." Pulling his length out, Darius slapped his length against Kayn's cheek. "I haven't gotten off in weeks. And I gotta say, you're not too bad. Yeah you're a woman wannabe and a long haired freak, but you know, I like it." The smile on Darius' face widened, blood slowly surging to his loins. Already boasting a half stiff manhood, he promptly pushed it into Kayn's mouth. There was little to no resistance, the junior taking it without moving at all. Still, only breathing, cock in his mouth.

"You gonna suck it you sadist?" Darius cooed, pulling it back out and stroking it idly.

"You're fucking disgusting. Dickhead asshole perverted cunt bastard whore!" Kayn's blood boiled, fuming with rage as he was unable to move due to the piercing pain coursing through his entire body. "I-I'll fucking… Y-you can't do this! Stop this!"

"Hey. You came to me, filthy mouth bitch." Putting a hand to the blue hair, Darius gently pushed it out of the male's face. "Definitely a pretty boy." Once more, the erection was stuffed into Kayn's mouth. Although inactive, the wetness of his tongue and saliva were covering the musky meat as Darius slowly guided it in and out. The feeling of the other's tongue on his underside was incredible. He couldn't help himself from entangling his fingers in the long black hair while rolling his hips back and forth.

The assassin in training sat completely still. His body was entirely limp. All he could do was breathe and blink, watching Darius' muscular chest while the thick rod invaded his mouth. Although this wasn't an ideal situation, Kayn couldn't help but admire just how well toned and bulky the Noxian was. He had pecs, large biceps, and washboard abs. Then there was the V-line that directed attention to his thick manhood.

Eventually, Darius grew tired of the lifelessness, opting to start pumping faster. Noises started unintentionally being made, wet sounds and sloppy saliva being displaced. It was oddly arousing. But this was no fun. "Come on. If you're gonna want it to hurt to get off, at least struggle. You're making this really boring!" A while passed by with no changes.

Enough was enough and the Noxian pulled out and lifted Kayn up onto the bench with one hand. It was impressive to watch the man's thick muscular arm flex as it lifted him. But as fast as he was picked up, the ninja in training was set down with his ass just off the seat. Darius stared down at him with a menacing smile, gripping the hem of the other's pants and forcing them down. Pulling them all the way off, he was left with only a shirt on as his semi erect dick confusingly resisted the stimulation.

It wasn't until there was a hard warmth at Kayn's ass that he finally realised what was going on. "H-hey what are you-… S-sto… Please… D-d…" The words trailed off as two athletic legs were lifted onto Darius' broad shoulders. The Noxian entered his junior's ass, struggling as the saliva was only partially sufficient for penetration.

The words Kayn spouted were futile as he lost his anal virginity, Darius losing his own virginity too. Red flooded the ninja in training's face, blushing intensely and biting his lip. The cock plunged into him roughly, only half way in and it burned profusely. There was immense pain, but for some reason his own manhood was starting to grow. Tears began to form in the sides of his eyes as he watched Darius spit on his length for more lubricant.

"Oh fuck… I had no idea this felt so good…" Darius moaned, throbbing eagerly and grabbing Kayn's hips. Beginning to move, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. The other's ass gripped around his dick like a vice, but it only made it all the better when he moved. It sent shivers up his spine. The Noxian flexed each time he thrust in, hungry to experience more.

"D-Darius… Please stop…"

The weeping words of Kayn softly flowed out of his lips and caressed Darius' ears. It was then that he broke from the lusty stupor and began to realise what he was doing. He saw tears roll off his peer's face. He saw the black ring around his eye. He saw the bruising on his neck, chest and shoulder. With a wet slop, he stepped back. Covering his mouth with his hand, Darius stood in shock before kneeling down.

"What have I done… Oh by the gods… What sort of monster am I…"

Although the other sobbed, the Noxian's eyes welled with tears. "I-… I don't know why I am an ass to you Kayn… Fuck… I didn't mean to do something as fucked up as this… I just… Feel something about you and can only express it… But just doing this…" Two large hands cupped his face, leaning over and hanging his head in shame.

There was a moment of immense dread for the two of them. One almost used on the bench, the other helpless on the ground.

Kayn got up from his place, lowering to the ground and shuffling over to Darius. "Darius…" He finally spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I like you… That's… Why I… Keep being around you. B-but…" There was a moment's silence, neither moving. Without warning, Kayn grabbed Darius' chin and turned it to face him.

"You're not a monster. We're just confused." He stated before leaning in. There was a mere sliver of air between their lips. They both stared, both eyes locking. "If you like me too… Just kiss me…" Kayn whispered.

Darius waited some time. He looked down shamefully, looking back up sympathetically. Slowly his hand brushed up Kayn's arm, stopping at the elbow and staring down. The other's hand then pushed his wrist up further to his cheek. They stayed silent, gazing into each other's eyes. Gently Kayn nuzzled his cheek into Darius' palm. The act elicited a soft breath and smile from the both of them. Both of the Noxian's arms suddenly wrapped around the smaller male's body. Lunging forth, he eagerly kissed while also drawing the other tightly to his exposed chest. Their lips smacked together, pressing, nipping, teasing, licking. Passionately their mouths danced together, the junior ending up in his senior's lap.

Several minutes passed of their intimacy before Darius pulled back. "Come back to my room. I-… I um… I want to do this right." But when Kayn looked down and saw Darius' pulsating manhood pressed up against his body, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. And I can help you with that project that's keeping you busy tonight." Kayn cooed.

"Wait, but I don't have a project…"

"You do now~"


End file.
